Gang Warz
Gang Warz was ICW's sixth pay-per-view. It was held in front of a sell out crowd of 16, 743 in the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was centered around the main event, a rematch from Driven To Success, with LG Millard and Evan Fallen Angel leading their teams of 5 into the Hellimination Cage match. The undercard featured another Driven To success rematch, with Dr Tre and Tripp going one on one. Also, Eric Matthews took on The Purest in Matthews' biggest match to date. The set design was a street design, with multiple cars stacked around the titantron, as well as bricks, street signs and 'Gang Warz' spraypainted across the set. ---- Background At Driven To Success, the two five man teams chosen by Evan and LG Millard went to a 6-6 draw in a falls count anywhere one hour iron man match. After the match, ICW owner Desperado came out and announced a rematch, in the Hellimination Cage match for Gang Warz. Before Gang Warz, there were many attacks and brawls between the two teams, the tension rising before the PPV. In the biggest match on the undercard, Tre and Tripp had a rematch from DTS, where Tripp pinned Tre, but Tre attacked the HXC Superstar after the match with a steel chair. On the SNK before the PPV, Tripp took revenge on Tre for that assault, hitting him with a steel chair multiple times before Tre fled the ring, and raced to the locker room, while cursing Tripp's name. In other matchs, Eric Matthews got to test himself against one of the biggest stars in ICW, Purest, as well as Kenta, Commando and Sean South having a three way dance with a shot at the Cruiserweight title up for grabs, and Modern Messiah going up against the returning Beast, the man he abandoned after their tag team title victory at FaceOff. ---- Results Match 1: Kenta defeated Commando and Sean South in a three way dance, to become the number one contender for the ICW Cruiserweight Championship (15:36) * Commando pinned Sean South after hitting him with South's own hurling stick (10:19) * Kenta pinned Commando after the Go 2 Sleep (15:36) Match 2: Xtreme Baad Newz defeated Tony Edison (12:08) * BaadNewz pinned Edison after a tiger bomb. Match 3: Modern Messiah defeated Beast via disqualification (13:40) * Beast was disqualified for choking Modern Messiah with a television cable. * After the decision, Beast speared the referee, and told Modern Messiah that he could not escape from Beast as Messiah crawled to the back. Match 4: Dr Tre defeated Tripp (16:52) * Tre pinned Tripp after a low blow and a complete shot. Match 5: Shinjiro Shanzaki defeated Jino Crow (8:42) * Shanzaki pinned Crow after an springboard enziguiri. Match 6: Purest defeated Eric Matthews (19:13) * Purest pinned Matthews after reversing a belly to back inverted mat slam into a jacknife pin. * After the decision, both men shook hands. Match 7: Kage defeated Chris Jericho (7:13) * Kage pinned Jericho after a chokebomb. Match 8, Main Event: ICW World Champion LG Millard, ICW Cruiserweight Champion Sledgehammer, Steve Wlliams, AJ Scally and Big Jimmy defeated Evan AKA Fallen Angel, Grockadoc, D-Boy, Reeves and Darnez FC in the 10 man tag team Hellimination Cage match (42:35) * Sledgehammer pinned Grockadoc after an Industrial Accident onto two trash cans (26:12) * Scally pinned D-Boy after a Scally Slam from the top rope onto a barbed wire board (30:14) * Williams pinned Darnez after an F-5 through part of the cage wall and then a dive over the ropes (36:23) * Jimmy pinned Evan after giving him a brainbuster on the hood of a car, and then after the pin Jimmy threw Evan off the stacked cars to the floor (39:53) * Millard pinned Reeves after a NovoCutter (Ace Crusher) from the roof of the cage through a table to the mat as both man were hanging from the roof (42:35)